fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Possession of the Ark of the Covenant
The Eritrean War of Independence,was a nearly three-decade long war, in which Eritrean separatists were fighting against the Communist-backed DERG regime of Ethiopia, to reclaim their lands back from the brutal Ethiopian dictator Mengistu Haile Mariam. At the same time as the Eritrean War of Independence, the DERG regime, was also fighting Ethiopian separatists. Essentially, the DERG regime was fighting a two-front war. Recent history has taught us, through the mistakes of Napoléon and Hitler, which fighting a two-front war, will inevitably end in disaster. With that said, how was the DERG regime of Ethiopia able to sustain a two-front war for nearly three decades? The DERG regime was able to receive massive support from the Soviet Union due to them adhering to communist ideologies. The economic and military support of the Soviets could not have been enough for the DERG to wage a thirty-year war due to the Soviet Union’s initial downfall after the dismantling of the Berlin Wall. Mengistu Haile Mariam, the leader of the DERG regime, was able to sustain a two-front war because he had discovered the location of the Ark of the Covenant, which had been rumored to be buried in Ethiopia for centuries. The sacred Arc of the Covenant contains the stone tablets of the Ten Commandments, the rod of Aaron, Moses’ brother, and the fabled manna, which was the source of nourishment that supposedly allowed the Israelites to wander the deserts of the Sinai for 40 years. It is also rumored that inside of it, is a great power, which overwhelms and awes whoever gazes their eyes upon it. Descriptions of the Ark of the Covenant in the Old Testament state that when it was brought into battle, it would empower the armies of those using it, thus allowing them to vanquish their enemies. The Ark of the Covenant was stolen by the Queen of Sheba from King Solomon and kept in the lands of Ethiopia and Eritrea, then known as Aksum. If Mengistu Haile Mariam found the whereabouts of the Ark of the Covenant, and was in possession of it, then why did the DERG regime end up seceding defeat? Mengistu Haile Mariam would carry the Arc of the Covenant wherever he went. He made many visits to politically allies of his, such as Gaddafi of Libya, and Castro of Cuba. Whilst in Libya, Gaddafi was able to secure possession of the Ark of the Covenant, thus forever straining the relationship between him and Gaddafi. Losing the Ark of the Covenant was the beginning of the end for Mengistu Haile Mariam and his DERG regime. Eventually, in 1991, Mengistu Haile Mariam was forced out of power, and forced to flee to Zimbabwe, where he is still being housed by his close friend and Zimbabwean leader, Robert Mugabe, who is notorious for granting asylum to dictators and other former world leaders wanted for war crimes. The United States has possession of the Ark of the Covenant. Gaddafi was able to hide it for decades until, with the help of NATO, the United States was able to oust him out of power, and capture the Ark of the Covenant. The Ark of the Covenant is so powerful and sacred, it makes you wonder why the United States would need it when their defense spending is more than the China’s, Russia’s, Saudi Arabia’s, France’s, the United Kingdom’s, India’s, and Germany’s defense combined. Some believe the war in Syria, is another proxy war/cold war between the United States and Russia. Could it be that Russia’s recent expansion into the Arctic and renovation of their old cold war bases, and their deliberate opposition to the United States’ support of the anti-Assad rebels, by supporting the Assad regime, will be the catalyst that will spark an all-out Russian Invasion to acquire the Arc of the Covenant? Only time will tell. Jonathan Dawit